Kyle "Gaz" Garrick
Sergeant Kyle "Gaz" Garrick is one the three main playable characters in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019), a reboot of the original Modern Warfare series. Kyle is a member of the SAS and Metropolitan Police Service, who is recruited by Captain to aid him in stopping the Al-Qatala and General Roman Barkov. It's later revealed that he is a reboot version of Gaz from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He is voiced and motion captured by Elliot Knight. Biography Military Service Kyle Garrick enlisted in the British Army in 2014, and served in the Duke of Lancaster's Regiment before passing selection for the Special Air Services. Garrick rose to the rank of sergeant, and traveled around the world hunting terror cells, notably in Bosnia, Afghanistan, and many others. In addition, he also was the only one in his Resistance to Interrogation (RTI) class to pass by escaping and avoiding capture. During his service, Garrick was awarded the U.S. Marine Corps Gold Parachute Wings, the Queen's Gallantry Medal and the General Service Medal for counterterrorism in the Middle East, working with the SAS' American counterparts, the Navy SEALs. His last Middle-Eastern tour was cut short due to political climate change and intolerance for unconventional warfare, and Kyle became part of the Metropolitan Police Service, an SAS domestic counter-terror program to stop terror cells. Due to civilian and collateral damage being in the way, Garrick wanted to return abroad to stop terrorist. Modern Warfare On October 25, 2019, Garrick and the CTSFO stopped a vehicle that contained Al-Qatala terrorist, whom detonated bombs across Piccadilly Circus in Central London. Kyle and the CTSFO fought against the terrorist, and met up with Captain Price and his team Bravo Six to save hostages. After the terrorist attack, Kyle spoke of his frustrations about having their hands tide, and after revealing to Price that they had intelligence on the terror cells, he was recruited into Bravo Six. Two days after the terrorist attack, Garrick partners with Price and SAS units, who lead a raid on a townhouse where terror cells were living. After clearing the floors and stopping a terrorist from detonating the townhouse, Price gathered intel on The Wolf's location. CIA officer Alex and the United States Marine Corps captured The Wolf, and took him to the U.S. Embassy to be interrogated. Garrick and Price were flown to retrieve The Wolf, but were shot down by an Al-Qatala soldier with an RPG. The Embassy was breached by The Wolf's second-in-command, The Butcher and Al-Qatala forces, who murdered innocent civilians. Despite being provoked by The Butcher, Kyle is held back and fight through the Embassy to meet up with Alex and Farah Karim. In the panic room, they realized they need Ambassador Harris' keycard, but he is killed by a Al-Qatala soldier. Kyle helps Harris' assistant, Stacy Davidson get to them with the keycard, allowing to hide The Wolf as they fight Al-Qatala forces. Kyle, Price, Farah, Hadir, Alex, and military forces hold by the terrorist group, but are unable to stop them from breaking out The Wolf. The group decided to break to stop The Wolf from escaping, with Garrick and Price going door-to-door looking for The Wolf and The Butcher, as Alex, Farah and Hadir went to the Highway of Death to intercept him. During the battle, Hadir revealed that he stole the Russian gas, and uses it to defeat the Al-Qatala's forces, but nearly kills Farah and Alex. Price and Garrick save Farah and Alex, who survived because of their gas masks, and take them to Laswell to brief. After deciding to stop The Wolf, The Butcher and Hadir, Laswell gives Garrick and the team executive authority on their operations. Garrick and Bravo team assault The Wolf's compound, and Captain Price gets intel from a civilian about The Wolf's location - underground the tea house. Garrick, Price, Farah and Alex go to the hole, but Alex and Farah are separated from them due to an explosion. Despite the separation, Farah and Alex managed to get to The Wolf, killing him and disarming his bomb vest. The team returned to learn that the United States has labeled Farah's forces as terrorist, angering Captain Price, who convinces Laswell to let him do a "black" operation in St. Petersburg to capture The Butcher. Kyle and Price go to St. Petersburg and meet with the captain's old comrade, Nikolai and his allies to capture The Butcher. Price and Garrick collect suppressed weapons from Nikolai, and manage to find The Butcher before chasing him across St. Petersburg. The chase ends when Nikolai hits The Butcher with his van, and they take him to their warehouse to get information on Hadir's location. When The Butcher refuses to give information, Price orders Kyle to get the "package", and retrieves a mother and child. Kyle gives the "package" to Price, who asks the sergeant is he in or out, but The Butcher will give them information no matter what is chosen. If the player decides to interrogate The Butcher, they have the option to spare him, or kill him in front of his wife and son. Afterward, Garrick and Price escape St. Petersburg by driving a police car as The Butcher is found by police. Kyle questions Price on where to draw the line, and is told that it's up to him, and is asked if he's still in. Garrick responds that he is still in, and the two prepare to infiltrate Hadir's location. Garrick and Price infiltrate Barkov's estate, and Price does over watch as the sergeant goes through each location to find Hadir. Garrick comes across hostages that are relatives of Barkov's, and they tell him that Hadir is in the main house. Captain Price secures Hadir, and the two escort Karim while a helicopter attacks them. In addition, the Price and Garrick get information about Barkov's chemical gas factory in Georgia. When returning to base, Laswell orders them to hand over Hadir so that he can answer his crimes. Price allows them to do so, but decides to keep the intel on Barkov's factory. Price recruits Garrick, Farah and Alex to assault Barkov's chemical factory, getting the assist of Laswell and Nikolai. Garrick and Price advance to the pipelines to set their explosives, as Alex sacrifices himself so that he can detonate the furnace since the detonator was damaged. As the factory exploded, Garrick and Price escaped while Farah killed General Barkov for his actions. Afterward, Russia disown Barkov's actions, and Garrick is recruited into Captain Price's group called Task Force 141. In addition, Kyle is nicknamed "Gaz" because he doesn't say much, according to Captain Price, and is recruited alongside SAS operator John "Soap" MacTavish and Simon "Ghost" Riley. Quotes Gallery Garrick-Price-London.jpg|Garrick and Price in London. Cap-and-Sgt-Price-Garrick.jpg|Garrick being brought into Price's bravo team. Garrick-Price-Clean-House.png|Kyle and Price in "Clean House". Price-with-his-team.jpg|Kyle with Price, Farah and Alex in the opening cutscene of "The Wolf's Den". Thank You MW2019 PNG.png|Kyle, Price, Farah and Alex on the "thank you" photo. Trivia *He is similar to John "Soap" MacTavish from the Modern Warfare series: **Both have a military background and multiple medals and awards. **Both have a close bond with Captain Price, and both were sergeants when meeting Price. Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Military Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Merciful Category:One-Man Army Category:Strong-Willed Category:Stalkers Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Officials Category:Master Orator Category:Outright Category:Lethal